Man of steel
This is just how I would have done man of steel. Plot The film opens on krypton where jor el is banishing zod and his minions by means of the phantom zone, but not before zod screms that he will return. Then jor el tries to warn the council of krypton on how it will blow up, but no one believes him. He returns home to his wife and baby boy who he puts In a ship as well as a pre recorded message of himself. Not long after that he lanches the ship into space as krypton explodes. the ship with baby kal el crashes near a barn on earth, and then the couple that lives on that farm find him and decide to raise him. they rename him Clark and he likes to play superhero. But eventually it gets harder for him because of his powers, and At one point he superhearing gets so bad that he has to lock himself in a closet. One day a few years later when he is 15, he saves a bus full of kids, and his step dad johnathan Kent doesn’t know what to think about it, but he does decide to show him the ship that he crashed on earth from, and explains all that he knows about it. A few years later when clark, john, and his step mother Martha are on a drive, a tornado forms. Clark and Martha get out of the car bye John is stuck so Clark saves him, but he dies of a heart attack right after. after that Clark left and tried to find his place in the world. He saved a burning boat and then started hitchhiking. He eventually went to the North Pole, and when he gets there, he finds a kryptonian ship and goes inside, and realizes that he has been carrying a little thing with an s, and he realizes that it fits all of this stuff in the ship so he uses it and there is a prerecorded message of jor el who explains everything about how he sent him to earth because krypton exploded, and Clark then finds a suit in the ship and tries it on and flies around. After that he gets a job at the daily planet and meets lois lane and jimmy Olsen. Not long after that zod sends a message to earth saying that he will take ove and they will kneel before him, so Clark turns himself in to the military, and Perry White tells Lois to interview Superman, which she does, and they have a nice conversation, before zods minions arrive to take Superman from the military, (since the army contacted zod and said that they were surendering.) and he is taken to Zod‘s ship and meets zod, but escapes. after that, zod tries to find Clark by attacking Martha Kent, but zod’s minions come to fight Superman but he beats them, and they escape. superman goes to check on Martha and they hug. After that Zods ship goes to metropolis and begins destroying it. But superman destroys zods ship, and people evacuated the buildings including the daily planet. But zod survived and he tried to fight superman but superman tries to lead zod away from the people, but zod starts destroying buildings full of innocent people so Superman battles him and tries to not hurt innocents. But zod destroys a lexcorp building, but superman evacuates the ramaining employes in there. But superman finds some kryptonite and he picks it up and starts feeling sick, but he throws it at zod and it stabs him in the heart, killing him. After that, superman is left in horror of what he did and it haunts him, until Martha gives him a pep talk, and he flies around in metropolis. after the credits, a man takes the kryptonite out of zod’s corpse. Gallery Category:Episodes